sailor moon las dimensiones enccontradas
by hbk showstopper
Summary: sailor moon se encuentran con los personajes de dragon ball en donde se avecina una nueva batalla por el cristal de plata
p style="text-align: center;"CAPITULO 1/p
p style="text-align: left;"Han pasado 8 años luego de la brutal pelea entre las sailor scouts y sailor galaxia. Serena lleva una vida tranquila con Darien, Amy esta estudiando medicina en la universidad, Lita estudia Gastronomía, Rei es la sacerdotisa mas conocida del país haciendo del templo Hikawa el mejor de todos, Mina se ha convertido en una cantante muy famosa, Luna y Artemis desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno./p  
p style="text-align: left;"De repente un rayo que no era común ilumina todo Tokio, de ahí aparece una nave redonda, de color negro, dorado y blanco, en el interior de la nave se escucha una voz que dice:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Gran Freezer, no concemos esta ciudad, al parecer el rayo nos desvió aca, tenemos que aterrizar./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-De acuerdo soldado Dodoria, pero busquen aterrizar en donde la nave no se vea, no quiero que llame la atención. Soldado Zaabon investigue el lugar, quiero saberlo todo que poder se encuentra, quien defiende esta ciudad, todo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Amy es la primera en ver aquel rayo que iluminó toda la ciudad, decide ir a investigar sin embargo, no la encuentra, la nave de Freezer ha sido bien escondida. Amy llama a las demás para que vayan a investigar que fue lo que ocurrió, Rei siente presencia maligna cerca y les dice:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Muchachas, siento algo maligno muy cerca de acá, debemos buscar muy bien por toda la ciudad y saber que es lo que ocurre./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ellas se separan y buscan en cada rincón de la ciudad, de repente Lita que va corriendo se tropieza con un hombre muy extraño, de cabello verde con una trenza, piel de color azul celeste y una armadura muy extraña para ella, ademas esta acompañado por una gran cantidad de soldados con una actitud muy hostil, Zaabon la mira detenidamente y usa su rastreador donde le muestra que su poder de pelea es de 1, él se rie malignamente y le dice:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Que poder de pelea tan bajo, al parecer esta ciudad será fácil de conquistar, esto le gustara al Gran Freezer./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lita se extraña, y cree que ellos son su nuevo enemigo, va al templo Hikawa y se reúne con las demás sailors, les comenta la situación:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Chicas, acabo de tener un encuentro con un hombre muy extraño, tenia el pelo verde peinado con un trenza, su piel era azul celeste y con una armadura muy extraña, estaba con unos soldados de una actitud muy hostil, creo que es una de las presencias malignas que sintió Rei, al parecer tenemos un nuevo enemigo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Zaabon regresa a la nave y le infroma a Freezer que hay una historia de una heroína que no se ve hace 8 años llamada Sailor Moon, poseía un poder inmenso y un artefacto llamado el cristal de plata, y que al parecer es mas poderoso que las esferas del dragón. Eso despierta un interés muy grande en Freezer, aunque tiene que consultarle a sus nuevo aliados, Cell y Majin Boo, los tres se ponen de acuerdo y se disponen a atacar Tokio./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Dime Cell, los Cells Jr están listos?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Freezer están preparados para atacar, solo dime y lo hacemos ademas quiero salir de esta maldita nave, podríamos quitar la energía a los humanos así aumentaremos el poder ademas, no creo que esa tal Sailor Moon sea tan poderosa como Zaabon dice./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Una gran cantidad de de soldados mas Dodoria, Zaabon y los Cell Jr bajan de la nave a atacar la ciudad, detrás de ellos Cell quien también se une y empieza a absorberle la energía a los seres humanos. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"En las noticias se informa de la extraña situación que ocurre en Tokio, Serena al ver las noticias llama a todas la Sailors les dice que se reúnan en el departamento de Darien, al reunirse Serena les dice:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Chicas, acabo de ver las noticias alguien está absorbiendo la energía de los humanos, como dijo Lita tenemos un nuevo enemigo el mismo se presento como Cell, debemos detenerlo, parece que las Sailor Scouts regresan a la acción./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p


End file.
